borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jackal (shotgun)
Weapons Table Since there are a couple examples of Jackals now, I've decided to make a table. - Uberorb 22:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) talk page This one is fun to use, but practically useless, as it has not enough accuracy to do a percise hit all the time and splash damage is low. And obviously it can not crit. Overall its faster to kill enemy with 2-3 good placed shots from a regular shotgun. ---- Actually this weapon is immensely deadly in the hands of a Siren. It usually has a higher fire rate, add in Lilith's Quicksilver ability and the low recoil of Dahl weapons, and you can send all 12 shots (In the case of a 12 round clip) at your enemy very quickly. The splash damage may not be too big, but combined with the speed in which the shots go off you can obliterate small to large groups of enemies very easily with this weapon. I have killed seven psychos at once with half a clip in Horde mode on Moxxi's Underdome. ZylotheWolfbane 05:54, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I've been playing this too much... So I had a dream lastnight where I found a gun very similar to the Jackal, but instead of firing explosive rounds, it fired rounds that were like little molotov cocktails. They actually set the ground on fire. The effective radius wasn't huge, but it was like if an enemy ran through it, they'd catch on fire. Seeing as how this isn't too farfetched, I think it'd be cool if Gearbox added guns like this in the sequel or something. A series gun that could set traps and the like. I know this is random and unrelated, but I thought it was cool and felt like sharing. AlexanderBlackX 20:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Useful against Crawmerax It seems like the spot on Crawm's back is usually the pain for people soloing him, but I actually just tried this and had great success. If you arc a shot with the Jackal just right, you can hit the spot on his back while he's facing you. You have to play around with it to get the right angle (especially depending on his distance from you) and timing if he's doing his little spaz out animation, but it definitely works. Once you find the right angle to arc the shot to its target, don't move it much if you can help it. Once you work out the timing, just keep firing at that point in his animation. Or you can just keep spamming shots if you don't care about wasting ammo. It doesn't do much damage from what I've seen, so it will take a number of hits to kill that spot. I don't know if this matters with this strategy, but I did it using a lvl 61 hunter and he has lvl 50 proficiency with shotguns. And yes, I did it from the spot on the cliff edge, but let's not rip me a new one here. Hope this helps. AlexanderBlackX 02:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Agree: When using the glitch, the Jackal is the easiest weapon to use to hit his back. Start with an elvation even with the lowest barnacle on the cliff overhead. Bloop about 5 rounds and look for crit hits. When you see it, just pour 'em in. -- MeMadeIt 00:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) "Bloop" Hah, I like it. (Seriously.) You have to be careful though if you just start firing like crazy after you see one crit. The Jackal has a wide shot spread, so you might end up continuously getting only one crit every 5 shots. I suggest carrying a Defender as well, just in case, but it's rarely needed if you time the shots right. (Haha, bloop.) AlexanderBlackX 01:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that Crawmerax keeps rearing and when you're aiming at the Sweet Spot you can't see what he's doing so you can't really time your shots. So I spam about a dozen shots and then check his damage level. Half usually miss cuz he's not in the right position. But it only takes about 5~6 hits to blow it. -- MeMadeIt 05:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Apparently sir, you and I do this very differently. With the strategy I mentioned above, I only have to aim a few inches above his head (based on my screen's dimensions: 19 inch Toshiba LCD). Typically, I fire three shots just as he rears his head back, and if they're placed right, all three hit his back. And sometimes immediately after he stops rearing his head back, he stops moving long enough to land three more shots. Nice pic, by the way. I would take a pic as well if I could without it being blurry and unrecognizable, but alas I cannot. From the looks of it, my Jackal is more accurate than yours, but if it only takes you 5 or 6 shots, than your's must be stronger than mine. It takes me at least 10 shots, I'm not sure, I haven't counted. And I hope this doesn't sound cocky, but after you fight him enough times, you don't have to see him, you can figure out where he's at in the animation simply by the sounds he makes. Although, I don't usually have to aim that high, so I can usually see him on screen still. I'll see if I can whip up a mock up in paint sometime, just to show positioning from my end (and hopefully I'll be able to figure out how to get a picture on here, damn new-fangled computers). AlexanderBlackX 06:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I tried it your way and it works. The sweet spot seems to be parallel with the notch in the tallest pillar. It requires more timing as Craw's rearing blocks lots of the shots. As you thought, it took about 9~10 crit hits to kill him. It seems that with the higher trajectory, timing is not as critical and more shots get through. Took about 7~8 crit hits. I saw crit hits even when he was raised up. Maybe they're just hitting better. It is more interesting watching the impacts than just pumping rounds into the blue. -- MeMadeIt 09:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats probably the best strategy i've seen for taking out the spot on his back. Man i can't tell how many diffrent guns i tried to use to get at that spot, mongls, nidhoggs, richocheting bullets. Now i just need to get my hands on a jackel... Anyone willing to dup/trade?!? (xbox GT: humanperson) Im quite desprate, please, someone send me a message.... Could you please add some screenies of your versions? or just write down the stats? cause there is just the one from the main page.. thx Just got one, very disappointed. Out of all the pearls, I've got this piece of junk, the worthless Ironclad (lower capacity and recharge rate than many other shields I've found and no discernible effect), the Rose (interesting but not useful) and a good version of the Undertaker. Stats for my Jackal are as follows: lvl. 59; Damage 1001; Accuracy 68.9; Fire Rate 1.4; 3.6x Zoom; 6 round mag. Shame on Gearbox for making a Shotgun like this; who did they think would enjoy this (as for the comment about it being good for Sirens, they should have catered it more to Soldiers seeing as how they get a perk for shotguns, and Berserkers cause they are armed for close quarters). Still looking for the Serpens. By the way, the undertaker is useful for hitting Craw's back as well, just aim for the spikes and look for splash dmg Somebody asked for pics. These both of my Jackals. I haven't tried the Jackal trick on Crawmerax himself yet (I prefer not to use the glitched corner so I farm with a team) but the corrosive one works well on the purple people-eaters. my .02¢ - I'll be damned if I know why a gravity-affected rocket-launching shotgun sometimes comes with a scope. Fryguy42 01:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The Worst Pearlescent Weapon On Pandora Yeah. I found my first pearlescent weapon. A Dahl Jackal... in armory... LVL48... 'FUUUUUUUUUU--' Screenshots soon. NBlastMax 22:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Another one you can add to your table is the one i have. It is a Hunters jackal, level 58, 681 damage, 68.9 accuracy, 1.0 fire rate, +43% accuracy, 6 round clip, x1 incendiary damage (all rounds fired are incendiary despite the x1 tag). This is my Jackal version. It has more damage than the listet weapons here. lvl 68 Damage 1403 Acc 68.9 RoF 1.4 12 Round Clip +47 % Recoil Reduction 2.7x Weapon Zoom +43 % Accuracy Sargeant Sick 12:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Did someone give it to you? if yes then sorry it's modded, if no then I guess the min damage is lower then was believed :/ Explosive Hunter's Jackal Got this from Crawmerax. I was extremely ecstatic when I found this, as it was my first pearlescent weapon ever. I can't say it's the best weapon, but it's pretty cool. It is also explosive, which is also pretty cool. I also decided to share this to try and expand the talk page for the Hunter's Jackal. NDSU G0 GR33N 23:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Terrible I've checked Gearcalc, and as far as I can see the terrible jackal on the main page and in the table is modded. Also, it seems like all 'terrible' jackals are modded, as a jackals spread is 3,74 and cannot be changed, so a jackal ALWAYS qualifies for hunter's prefix (spread < 4), wich overwrites terrible due to higher priority (2,6 vs 2,3). I'd just screw everything, so maybe someone else can remove them? BreakdancingYoda 09:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, because of the barrel, the Jackal always qualifies for Hunter's and since Hunter's is the highest priority a,d Dahl doesn't have manufacturer prefixes, the Jackal is always Hunters. Removing fact. 14:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) question Why does a shotgun that fires grenades have an explosive element listed on the item card, since explosive is the default for it? Is the effect more powerful that way? Auntarie 08:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : Very late here with a reply but in case anyone ever looks here... The Jackal effect comes from the barrel leaving any of the available accessories to spawn in the accessory slot. This includes the explosive element. Sadly if the game does choose the explosive element then it adds no extra benefit as the weapon (as you mentioned) is explosive by default. In fact, due to a non-legendary elemental effect reducing the physical damage of a weapon, a Jackal with the explosive element displayed actually does less damage compared to a like-for-like version without the elemental effect displayed. This is also true for Carnage style shotguns. Samsengir (talk) 20:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC)